How We Met
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: A thought of something interesting of how Izaya and Shizuo met. Rated T but also has minor cursing, so heads up. ! If you no like boy x boy shonen ai, please don't look V V otherwise, please enjoy.


_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME NOR THE CHARACTERS! (just for your info)**_

_**Author's Note: Alrighty lovelies, there is a rating for M to be safe since there are a few foul languages (thank you Shizuo), and a few references of Izaya falling off the corner of a ledge. This is a shonen-ai, so if you're more interested in hard core stuff, I'm sorry but this one isn't it. V_V**_

_**Pairings: Mikado x Kida and Izaya x Shizuo/ Kida x Mikado and Shizuo x Izaya (for technicalities) Starting in 3...2...1...MA!**_

How We Met

"And that's how we met!" Masaomi finished. Izaya and Shizuo sat on the other side of the booth of their famous restaurant in Ikebukoro, Russian Sushi. Looking quite disturbed by the story just told to them by Masaomi Kida, they looked down at their drinks and shoved them away, thinking of them as now an inconvenience for their churning stomachs. "Masaomi, don't tell them about that!" Mikado warned. The blonde teen waved his hand in front of him. "Yeah, yeah. You're just embarrassed as ever, Mika-chan." Mikado blushed and scooted farther to the edge, only to be pulled back into laying on Masaomi's chest. Izaya smiled at this. _You lucky boy, being hugged like that. With Sh__izuo, _he paused to look up at the other man who was currently sitting as far away from the 'flea' as possible, had a slight grimace from the story. Masaomi was now stroking Mikado's hair. "So, how did you two meet?" Mikado asked, a slight hitch in his voice from his head being tickled. Shizuo and Izaya stared at each other, meeting gaze only once before quickly departing for the others sake. Masaomi noticed this and frowned. "Oh come on, now. You two have been seeing each other, for what? Four months now?" Mikado stared up in shock. "Really? Then how come you two seem to dislike each other so much?" Masaomi smiled wide, knowing exactly why the two were still together. Pondering whether or not to state the truth, Mikado being a late bloomer when it came to certain things, wasn't sure if he would be either killed first or tortured. _Whatever, I'll say it. _"So...the make-up sex was good, eh?" Izaya crawled farther from the other man, who was now blushing a deep scarlet and nearly falling out of the chair. "Uh, um..." Izaya sighed. _If you aren't going to say anything then don't start it at all. _Shizuo sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess you could say it started in the senior year of high school..." he began. Izaya shivered, the memory making him a little worried about telling others about why the two had pared together in the first place.

*(Senior Year) *

"Hey, get your ass over here you damn brat!" Cries rang out from high, low, middle, all corners of the school; almost as though the air just had its own friction whenever the name was muttered. "Izaya-kun!" A loud slam echoed through the halls, sending shivers throughout teens spines. He had done it again. Izaya Orihara, the 'flea' of the school, had yet again tempted too much of Shizuo and had finally tipped him over the edge. "What is it, Shizu-chan? All I said was hi!" Izaya called behind him. The bleached blonde was almost able to reach him, but not close enough. Each time that he lunged for the raven haired boy, he would seem to become one with the air and float just right out of the way of his hands. This is what pissed him off the most about Izaya; how he could appear and just as easily disappear as though there was not a trace that he was even present. _I guess that all this running will do me good, seeing as __this is my daily exercise. _Izaya looked back playfully at the hot and bothered teen behind him. "Getting sloppier, Shizu-chan," he called back. The taller boy grimaced, getting faster and stronger each time that he got more pissed. "Stop calling me that!" he yelled, throwing a nearby trash can at the crimson eyed male. Laughing playfully, Izaya easily dodged the flying object, and ran into one of the most forbidden territories in a every mans life; the girls locker room. There wasn't a sound after Izaya entered, which was strange seeing that he was of course a guy. Wondering what had gone down, Shizuo opened the door, and saw something that no boy would ever want to take back; a room full of half dressed girls. A small blood puddle began to form where Shizuo stood. "Aaaah! You pervert!" Latrine items were thrown his direction, even a few langerei. He sighed, getting hit square in the face by a shampoo bottle. A small giggle resonated from the top corner of the lockers. There, sealed in tight like a sardine, was Izaya, who had been able to sneak in unnoticed, was there, laughing about how stupid the human was. "Gotcha," he whispered, jumping off the small platform and running past the other. By the time that Shizuo was able to get away, the other was gone.

"Ugh! That Izaya is going to be the death of me, literally!" Shizuo sat next to Shinra, eating a lunch that had been mysteriously placed into his locker. Shinra laughed lowly. "Yeah, well. It seems that you two would actually make pretty good friends if you didn't fight so much," he picked up one of the omelet slices from Shizuo's bento, eating it thoughtfully. "Hm. Whoever keeps sending you these lunches is a great cook. You've got yourself a secret admirer, Shizuo." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I'll have a secret admirer when 'he' is gone. Then, maybe I can finally get some peace." A loud thud crashed against a nearby wall. Shinra flinched and Shizuo stood up, staring at the doorway to the rooftop. Usually no one else came up here. So who was... _**BAM! **_The door flew off of its hinges and in walked an overly angry man. "You..." he mumbled, pacing over to Shizuo. The boy tensed. "You did it, didn't you? What ?" Shizuo raised his eyebrows. "What? What did I do?" The man sighed annoyingly and tossed back his hair. "You know what you did. What did you do to Orihara-san?" Shizuo tensed. _**Well, apparently he finally pissed someone else off too. **_Not that he cared, he just wanted to know. "What happened exactly?" he asked. The males frown deepened. "Izaya is missing. We have no idea where he went or what happened to make him leave. All we know is that he said that he was leaving town as soon as he did something." Shizuo sighed. "Whatever, like I give a rats ass about what happens to that idiot." He sat down next to a worried Shinra. The older man groaned and raised up his hands. "Whatever! I just thought that you might know seeing as he's your friend," Shinra held back a laugh. Shizuo glared back at the other. "Who said we were friends?" The man, stopping in his tracks, turned back around. "Orihara-san always talked about you and how you two were always together. So we all assumed that you two were friends." _Friends? With that creep, sure. _Again, the man began to leave. After he was gone, all hell broke loose. "Where is he? What happened! IF ANYONE WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT THING, IT'LL BE ME!" Shinra fell off of the stool he was sitting on, catching his food. "Whoa, Shizuo. What is it? I thought you said you could care less." Shizuo growled. "Yeah, but it still makes me wonder what he's up to. He could be doing something else to make my life a living hell!" Shinra sighed exasperatedly. "Don't exacerbate things." Shizuo kicked a can nearby. "And what does that mean?" Shinra walked off. "Hey, where are you going?" Shinra turned back around, a strange look on his face. "I'm going to look for Izaya. You can stay here."

Izaya Orihara, one of the best of Ikebukuro, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for something. Anything that could give him any clue as to what was going on. There was something off about the entire day. Usually, if it was a regular afternoon, Shizuo and he would fight, break a bunch of stuff, and scare people stiffless. Sure all that they had done, but, there was something else. Shizuo wasn't fighting him as he usually had. These past couple of days, the man had stopped throwing things at him, the exception of the trash can. He sighed. "Oh, Shizu-chan. You are just so odd. Why is it that I can never seem to predict anything that you do...it makes me angry and amused all at the same time. All this confusion is annoying." A loud thunk came behind him, and he turned around. Shizuo stared at the other teen, getting the wrong idea as he saw Izaya on the tip of the ledge. "What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo flew forward, Izaya falling backwards at the sudden motion, fell off the tip of the tall building, and fell a pretty good 19 feet before he hit the ground with a loud thud. _That wasn't good...wait..._He opened his eyes, noticing that he had falling on top of something during this, and stared down. There, he was cradled in Shizuo's arms. Izaya blushed angrily and tried to plaster the best smile he could. "Well, well Shizu-chan. Looks like you've done something else to screw things up, eh?" Shizuo groaned underneath Izaya's weight. _**Who knew that he was so friggin heavy? **_Izaya stood up and began to walk away. Shizuo stood up and slauntered over to the disappearing form. "Hey, wait!" he called. Izaya stopped and turned around, annoyed. Still, he had that smile on his face. "What is it?" he asked. Shizuo leaned against a nearby wall, getting a few drops of blood from unnoticed scrapes on the wall. Izaya tensed. _That's a little too much blood for my liking... _"Where the hell have you been? You're always disappearing at weird times. What's up with that?" Izaya shrugged and started walking again. "I was thinking of leaving Ikebukuro as soon as it was time to graduate. You don't need to worry, Shizu-chan. I won't be leaving anytime soon. Even when I do leave, I'll find some time to pester you."

Masaomi yawned, causing Mikado to yawn as well, in turn annoying Shizuo. "Hey, is this story boring you two?" Masaomi shrugged. "No, it's not that," he answered. Masaomi stared up at the two. "It's just a long story," he finished. Izaya sighed. "See Shizu-chan, you need to start more currently than making it a huge story," Shizuo grimaced and turned away. "Fine, then. You tell the story." Izaya curled his lips into a creepy smile. "My pleasure."

*3 months ago *

"IIIIZAYAA-KUN!" The citizens of Ikebukuro jumped and scurried off the streets and side walks, making way for the oncoming disaster about to happen. A large bus toppled over a firehidrent, sending an explosion that conveniently hit a few yellow scarf members. "Shizu-chan, you don't need to be so mad! All I said was hi!" Izaya called back behind his shoulder. Shizuo threw another object at him. "Shizuo, quit throwing things at people, you'll kill someone!" Shinra called. Shizuo cursed loudly, Izaya laughing at this. "I'll mess with you later Shizu-chan. I've got business I gotta do." With that, the pale man jumped up onto a nearby road sign and disappeared. "Ah! That friggin, ugh!" Shizuo threw the last thing he had in his hands at the area that Izaya had left. Shinra fell to the floor, catching his breath. "Why...do you two...hate...each other...so much?" he wheezed. Shizuo sighed and collapsed next to Shinra, the citizens still running away. After a while, no one was there. "I don't know. Just something about him makes me angry," he answered. Shinra, despite having no breath, laughed. "So Erika was right? You DO love Izaya." Shizuo frowned and turned angrily to the side, giving Shinra a glare. One that he gave only to those he was seriously about to hurt. "No. Way."

Izaya jumped from rooftop to rooftop, happy about his escape strategy. "Ah, Shizu-chan. You never changed." After stopping on a housing complex, he sat on the ledge and stared out over the town. _This town is so big, I had almost forgotten. _It was May 4th, Izaya's birthday. He laughed at that. "And no one to celebrate it with. My sisters are off cavorting over that idiot's brother, Shinra and Celty are going on a lot of dates, Shizuo...and then Rumire is ignoring me. "Ah! This is all so ridiculous!" he shouted. A small creek made its way to his ears. He jumped up, narrowly avoiding a bullet that would have undoubtedly hit him in the back of the head. "Ah, Merrik. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Merrik frowned, aiming the gun at Izaya's face. "You know what this is about, Izaya." he muttered. Firing another bullet, Izaya missing it, shot again at the area that he had estimated Izaya would jump to. This accuracy, hit Izaya's leg, causing him to tense and fall down from the air, crash-landing on the ledge. He almost fell off if it hadn't been for his quick movement. "Meriko! We can talk about this, can't we?" Meriko nudged at Izaya's fingers and kicked, sending the informant over the side. "No, we can't." After that, he was gone, leaving a broken Izaya on the ground.

All that Shizuo remembered was a figure falling from the sky and landing in front of him as he was talking to Tom on his phone. He was in utter shock and terror. He usually would have been happy and all, but considering the fact that Izaya Orihara, one who could face off against himself, Shizuo Hewajima and win half the time, lay on the ground, broken; limbs in disarray. Sirens came then, and Shizuo just stood there, staring blankly at the form. ".Hell?" he whispered. Izaya's eyes opened for a split second, a pained smile slowly forming his lips. "Hey, Shizu-chan. I guess I won't be able to play with you anymore..." he trailed off and passed out. Shizuo bent down to touch his face; cold. _Now that just sucks. _He sighed. _This is __the last thing I am ever going to do. _"Hey, his name is Izaya Orihara. If it is alright, I would like to tag along. Just to make sure that he's alright," Shizuo informed the doctors. They looked uncertain. "Does he have any family?" one of them asked. Shizuo nodded. "Two sisters. They aren't here this week, but I've known him for a while." The paramedics were still reluctant to allow Shizuo to enter onto the ambulance, but considered it. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered. The paramedics sighed. "Alright, get on board."

_'What happened? I didn't get hit on the side of the road that badly, did I?" _Izaya asked himself. He looked around the darkened space. _'Guess I'm unconscious...how convenient.' _"Will he be OK?" someone asked. Izaya turned around to try and find the voice. _"Shizuo?" _he asked. "Well, he's sustained serious damage to his arms and legs, but they weren't badly broken. He should be in here for about...3 months at the least. The only problem is..." the doctor's voice faded. "What, what is it?" Shizuo shouted. The doctor sighed. "He's in a coma, and I highly doubt he will wake up. Also, the fall could have caused some shock to his body so there might be some short term memory loss." Izaya sneered. _"As if! If I could ever forget Shizu-chans face, th__at would be interesting." _Shizuo stood up and left the room, the doctor trailing behind him.

"Wow! So you were in a coma for 3 months?" Masaomi shouted. Their drinks were refilled and finally they all began drinking again; the grotesque story by Masaomi and Mikado was left untouched. Izaya shrugged. "Well, not really. I was unconscious for 2 weeks, but came to eventually," he answered, taking a sip of his coffee. "I remember pretending that I wasn't able to hear Shizu-chan talking to me, and I heard some pretty interesting stuff." Shizuo blushed. _He's sitting closer, _Izaya realized. He smiled and got closer as well. "What about that guy that shot you?" Mikado asked. Izaya shrugged. "Never saw him again." Masaomi cocked his head. "Why? Didn't you find him?" Shizuo coughed. It obviously had something to do with him. "Well, you see..."

"What?" Shizuo hollered. After about 2 weeks after Izaya came out of his coma, his memory still hazy, he informed Shizuo of the shot to his leg. Izaya chuckled. "Oh come on. It's not that serious," he showed this by moving his leg, though a small tinge of pain came when he bent it. "I guess I'll be needing crutches for a few days til' this heals. But Shizu-chan, it's fine. Don't worry. I promise that one way or another, one of us will be the only people that can take the others life." Shizuo frowned, keeping a set gaze on Izaya's leg. The doctor came in with the cat scan for Izaya's body. "Well, it seems as though everything is going alright. But, something is off," he informed. The two men stared at the doctor. "Go on," Izaya said. The doctor cleared his throat and began to explain. "Well, everything shows up fine, like you're completely healed...but that isn't the case. You see, that bullet inside of your leg caused some muscle damage, which will heal over time. But..." Shizuo frowned. "But?" The doctor sat down and pointed at the leg. "There was some kind of poison in it. We can come up with an antidote, but if we can't come up with something in time...I fear that you will only have about 2 months to live." The room fell silent, breath stopped. Izaya's head fell back on the pillow, a large Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Wonderful," he whispered. Shizuo glared down at the boy. "What? This isn't a good thing. You could end up dead!" the last few words shouted sent a shiver down Izaya and the doctors backs. "At least try your best to find some cure for this," Shizuo prodded. The doctor sighed. "Don't worry. We should be able to come up with something to help you." After that, the doctor left. Oh, but Izaya did worry. For the first time in his life he was literally worried for his own life, and so was Shizuo. "Well, this is unfortunate," Izaya commented, picking up a book that he had found near him when he was pushed off the ledge. "Is that all you have to say?" Shizuo murmured. Izaya looked up from his book non nonchalantly. "Well, it can't be helped. I was careless enough to let someone come too close to me and had my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Not much can be done at this point but just sit and wait." Shizuo was staring at his leg again. "Do you remember anything about the person that shot you?" he asked. Izaya shrugged. "Yeah. He was an old guy that I used to do business with. He was really pissed after our last dealings, so I guess he got his revenge." He tried moving his leg, the shock becoming less painful. _Must be from the poison. _Shizuo stood up and paced around the room, earning an annoying twitch from Izaya. "Stop pacing around, Shizu-chan. It would be in your benefit if I died anyway. I mean, come on. Isn't that what you've been trying to do for the longest?" Shizuo stopped walking around and stared at Izaya. _**Well, yeah. But, not like this...**_Shizuo shook his head. "I'll come back later. Besides, it's getting late." He waved a small goodbye and left the hospital. Izaya turned to look at the clock by his bedside. _Pft. Yeah right. It's only 4 pm. You lier._

Shizuo rang Shinra's doorbell twice, finally getting it to open. Shinra peaked out from the door and smiled slightly. "Hey, Shizuo. How's Izaya doing?" he asked. Shizuo took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a few moments to smoke, he finally walked in. Shinra sat across from him on the couch. "So, what happened. Will he be alright?" Shinra had continuously disregarded seeing Izaya, in fear that he might tear up a bit. Sure no one liked Izaya, but Shizuo was pretty sure that no one wanted him to go that way. "Well...you know how he was shot in the leg, right?" he asked. Shinra nodded his head. "It turns out that there was some poison in that bullet, and Izaya could possibly lose his life." Shinra was baffled. Dropping his drink onto the floor, he got up and dialed the hospital. "Yes, may I speak to Izaya Orihara's doctor please. This is Shinra." A long silence filled until someone had finally answered. "Hello?" the doctor asked. Shinra sat back down. "Um, yes. This is Shinra. Perhaps you have heard of me?" "Yes. I have heard of you." Shinra smiled. "Well, I was hoping that you could give me some of Izaya's tests about the poison in his leg. I might be able to find something out." The doctor told Shinra to wait a while. Shizuo stood up and walked towards the enterence. "Where are you going?" Shinra mouthed to him. Shizuo turned around and frowned. "To go find the bastard that tried to kill my 'flea'."

"I'm sorry! Oh my god, don't kill me!" The man's shouts were unheard during the 8 o'clock fiasco to get back home. Being hung over a large platform that would surely kill him if being dropped, Merrik clawed at Shizuo's arms, trying to plead with him to not end his life. "You almost killed someone very dear to me," he muttered, his face morphing into an even deeper scowl. "And I will be damned if I let someone else waltz in and try to kill him." Merrik cried out when the grip weakened. "So, are you going to tell me what you injected him with, or are you going to let me drop you off the face of this Earth?" Merrik trembled uncontrollably, stuttering out another plea of forgiveness. "3...2...1..." Merrik screamed even louder. "OK! Oh my god, just don't drop me!" Shizuo yanked back his arm, throwing the other male a good 6 feet. "Now, what did you use?" Merrik caught breath that he had been holding. "I...it was venom from a brown recluse. It can be cured by a simple injection of A=29f." Shizuo back away from the now dismembered man. "Good. And one more thing," he said. Merrik stared up at Shizuo in fright. Shizuo leaned down and slammed his fist above the other mans head, causing 4 pieces of brick to fall. "If you ever come anywhere near Ikebukuro again, I will not hesitate to end you. So try me if you think I'm kidding."

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered. It was 10 pm., and visiting hours were over. The paler boy was fast asleep, with minor flinches from the poison in his leg. "Izaya," he said a little louder. The boy turned around to face him. "What is it Shizuo?" he asked. Shizuo stared in surprise. "You don't call me Shizuo anymore." Izaya yawned. "Ah, so you do like Shizu-chan then?" he asked, a Cheshire grin filling his face. _**Th**__**at's the Izaya I know. **_He sat up slightly. "Nice to know that you can sit up normally now," Shizuo commented. Izaya laughed slightly. "Nice to know someone cares about me around here..." Shizuo paused and stared. "I came here to tell you something," he started. Izaya turned around to face him again. "What is it?" Shizuo took in a deep breath. "H-happy birthday, Izaya." Izaya stared down at his bedsheets and inwardly smiled. "...Thank you, Shizuo." _**There it is again. **_"It's strange when you say my name like that. Just call me Shizu-chan like you normally do," he protested. Izaya shook his head no. "I just wanted to tell you something before it happened," Izaya whispered. "Before wh-" Izaya got closer to Shizuo's face, paused for a second to rethink, and gently kissed Shizuo's lips. "Iz-a-" Taking this to his advantage, Izaya pried open his mouth wider to get more access. After he pulled away, only a line of saliva connecting them, he fell back onto the bed. "Izaya!" Shizuo shouted. The monitor that was rating his heart rate started to flat line. "Bye Shizuo..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you died?" Mikado blurted out. Masaomi stared at Izaya confusingly. Izaya was happily laying against Shizuo, his arm around Izaya's shoulders. "I guess I did, for a while. They were able to stabilize me and so I didn't die."

"We've got him stabilized!" a doctor shouted. Blood started to pour out from a reopened wound as the venom began to circulate throughout his body. Shizuo sat in the back on the floor, curled up in a small ball. _"Goodbye Shizuo..." _He tightened his grip. _**He didn't even call me Shizu-chan before he died! Live Izaya, LIVE! **_The door was kicked in, shocking a few of the surgeons. "Sir, you can't be in here," a female sergan warned. The man held up an ID card. "It's alright. My name is Shinra, I was a specialist a few years back. I have an antidote for the poison." Shizuo stood up and stared at the man, finally letting loose a sigh of relief. Izaya squirmed on the bed, the pain showing in his odd convulsions. "Izaya, hold on." Shinra gently grabbed onto his leg and injected the serum. Izaya cried out, the pain becoming excruciating. Shizuo jumped at the sound. Never had he heard Izaya scream in such hurt. "IZAAYA!" He lunged for the boy, grabbed onto his face, and kissed him furiously. The heart monitor flat lined once again. He was gone. Shizuo's eyes began to tear up. "...Oh Shizuo...I'm sorry," Shinra held onto the crying form on the floor. "IZAYA!" _**Beep! Beep! **_The sound scared most of the doctors. Izaya's form moved, color coming back to his naturally pale skin. His eyes opened, the wound losing its blackened tone. "...I'm still alive?" he whispered. Shizuo and Shinra ran to his side and stared down at the man. "He's alive!" Shinra applauded. Shizuo wiped off his face. "Izaya. You scared the shit out of me!" He leaned over the bed and hugged the smaller boy. "So...you do like me calling you Shizu-chan?" Shizuo gripped tighter to Izaya. "Yes! Don't ever call me Shizuo again, you got that."

The sushi bar was at its closing hour and the gang was sitting there, finishing off the last of their food. "So, it was still a long story and took up the rest of the time," Mikado said. Masaomi shrugged. "That was...just a beautiful story..." he pulled Mikado closer, slightly tearing up. Mikado smiled and patted the boy on the back. Shizuo stared down at Izaya. "...I was so worried." Shizuo muttered. Izaya gawked at the man. "Ah Shizuo..." Shizuo brought the raven closer, stroking his cheeks. "I thought I said not to call me that." Izaya giggled. "Shizu-chan."

Fin

_**OOOK! Me es done. Request from Apples2Donuts is the fan fiction. I hope you like it OK. If you no likey, I es sorry. V_V Meepah!**_

_**Izaya: I thought you said you liked me!**_

_**Me: I do! I love your to death, but honey, someone asked and it just came to me**_

_**Shizuo: Please don't try that again**_

_**Me: OK. Sorry...**_

_**Izaya: It's OK, Lloyd! I still love you! * hug *  
>Me: * blush * contact...<strong>_

_**Masaomi and Mikado: ?**_

_**If you liked it, then please review and comment. If there is any fanfic that you'd like me to write, I would be happy to try. ^)_(^ Itachi face**_


End file.
